


Clocked Out

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Overworking, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	Clocked Out

The mindscape was cold, it was quiet and it was dark. The lights were on and blindingly bright, but it felt dark. The sides weren't in their rooms, they didn't feel like being alone. Today there were no dark or light sides. There was only Family. A family struck with pain. A family missing someone dear. That's what they would be, for as long as they could.   
  
Sobs broke the silence, from the person they least expected. Remus. He was sat in the corner of the room, buried in his sash and pale in the face. No one thought he would be sad. No one ever thought he'd _cry_.   
  
"K-kiddo..." Patton managed to whisper, "Come sit with us... It's better to be around people in times like this."   
  
"NO! No this is why he did it! This is why he's gone!" Jumping up, Remus looked accusingly at the sides, "Because you only come together when it gets this bad! Not when someone seems sad. Or stressed! You're all hypocrites! And now he's gone! And it's all your fault!"   
  
The others looked at him in shock, a new silence hung in the room, thick and heavy. a silence that clung to the lungs like a paste and choked its victims. They stared in a standoff for what seemed like years, though it was most likely a few seconds, before Patton spoke up again, tears dancing down his cheeks.  
  
"How could you say that? How? Why would you blame us!?"   
  
"Because it was your fault! All of you! No one asked him if he was okay, no one tried to comfort him and no one even noticed he was gone until hours after. No one listened to me. I SAW HIM. And you called me a liar," He coughed through his cries, "You called me a LIAR."   
  
Before another person could say a word, Remus sprinted away from the huddle, cape flying out behind him.   
  


* * *

_A day before_  
  
He sighed. He never thought this would be the way he'd go. Maybe he'd leave unwillingly, that's what he always thought. He always thought the others would do something that would mess with his ideas and then they'd all go down with Thomas. But no.   
  
"The cowards way out it is."   
  
He picked up a pen.  
  


* * *

"I miss you."   
  
Remus was curled up outside the grey door, talking like someone would answer. He knew they wouldn't, but he could dream. Well, he could before yesterday.   
  
"The others could have saved you. I could have to. But you were always anxious to listen to me." He gave a wet chuckle, wiping his eyes, "I don't blame you. I can't now anyway."   
  
Getting up, Remus stared at the grey door, he'd stopped crying but his expression was still sombre. But it began to change as he stared at the peeling paint, sad eyes turned angry, his frown turned dark and his eyes went cold.   
  
"**Why did you leave?!**" He screamed at the wood, "**WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?**"  
  


* * *

_A week before_  
  
"You're tired."   
  
"I'm fine Remus."   
  
"Have you been sleeping?"  
  
"I'm fine Remus."   
  
"Okay, I've known you long enough to tell you aren't. Do you think I can't tell?"  
  
"_Get out Remus._"  
  
"What? Come on, you can't just get rid of me."   
  
__"_I said **get out**_."   
  
He sighed, "I love you..."   
  
"I love you too.." 

* * *

Patton sighed, he had given up crying.   
  
Virgil walked over, "Hey Dad." Although he had no make-up on, Virgil's dark circles were _dark_, "I made you cocoa."   
  
Giving a weak smile, Patton took and sipped, "Thanks Kiddo..."   
  
"Don't listen to Remus. We couldn't stop him. Not if we tried."   
  
"But we could have," Another sip, "We never checked up on him enough, we never listened to him. And now look at what has happened. I failed at being morality. I failed him."  
  
"You failed nobody. What he did was selfish, although it is bad to say. He was selfish to leave us like this. What are we going to do now? How are we going to tell Thomas?"   
  
Patton began to cry again, tears now in his cocoa, "I d-don't know! I just want him back! My kiddo! My family! It's ruined!"   
  
"Oh, dad no... don't... i..." Unsure of how to react, Virgil hugged Patton close, "I know it's not okay now. But it will be."  
  


* * *

_The Note_  
  
"<strike>To everyone</strike> <strike>To my family,</strike> <strike>I'm sorry</strike>.   
  
Goodbye.   
  
I know it's a shock. I know you'll hate me for it. But I can't. I just can't. I work so hard, but nothing comes of it. Nothing happens, no amount of work and sleepless nights will take us to where I want us to be. Where I want Thomas to be. I was going to say I'm sorry. But I'm not. Why would I be sorry? This is what I want. This is my choice. Why should I care what happens when I leave? It's not like what I do makes an impact to Thomas anyway. None of you cares. Not one of you. Well. One does. But you don't need to know. You wouldn't listen to them either.  
  
Anyway, I get to the point. I guess I'll see you when Thomas dies. Tell me how he got along.   
  
Goodbye, from <strike>XXXXXXXXXXX</strike>  
  


* * *

<strike></strike>_Three Days Later_  
  
Remus hadn't left his room in days, he hadn't eaten, washed or done anything. No one had come to check up on him. Hypocrites.   
  
"I miss you."   
  
He said to the air, to no one in particular. He sighed and looked at the door. He locked it, but no one had even knocked.   
  
"Maybe I could..." He sighed and shook his head, "No they don't need that...."   
  
He sat upon his bed. He stared at his desk, covered in weaponry.   
  
"Would they give a damn?"   
  
He stared at them for a good ten minutes.  
  
"They wouldn't care at all."   
  
He picked up his favourite blade.   
  
"They don't deserve a note."   
  


* * *

Roman was the first to find Remus.   
  
"NO! NO NO NO REMUS!"   
  
The other ran in fast after, filling the room with more screams as they saw the prince cradling the blank-faced Remus in his arms.   
  
"Please don't go. Please, I need you. Please, please. Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."   
  
The other stared at the wall behind the desk, scribbled in dried brown blood was the words:  
  
_**I'll be with Logan. **_


End file.
